With Help
by lubbyhope
Summary: For earlier readers I have made a few changes on the story- I wasn't happy with the first! rnBut I will continue this one. rnPlease let me know what you thinkrnAbby's family suffers a tragedy and she has to pick up the pieces, but someone will help her al


With A Little Help:

Abby's family suffers a tragedy and she has to pick up the pieces, but someone will help her along the way. PS in this fic Abby has older sister beside Erik.

**EP: One for the Road**

Chapter I – Tragedy

**Abby opened the door to the lounge. **

**Home! Sleep, was all she needed right now. **

**Fine she still had a lot to celebrate, she had passed her boards! **

**But working on Chen and Pratt had not only managed to take all the glory from the rest of the night but also had managed to take her to a new level of exaustian, a level she actually never imagined, did exist. She could hardly believe she was still standing. **

**She closed her locker and finally looking at the couch she saw him, sitting there, face held by hands, his backpack on the floor beside his feet. **

**Was he crying? **

**No! He didn't cry, never did, why would he start now? **

**She froze in her place and as much as she would love to make her way, and get the hell out of there, the man who sat there lost maybe in thoughts, maybe in sadness had her worry, her attention. **

"**Luka? Are you ok?" She softly asked coming to stand right in front of him, between his legs. **

**Luka looked up, his piercing blue eyes had sadness but no sign of tears. **

**When had she entered the room? **

**How had he not seen it? **

**He used to know when she entered a room, no matter if he had been looking or not, he always sensed when she was there, very close to him, breathing the same air. **

**But tonight he hadn't noticed, he had been lost here in his sadness, enjoying the feeling of beeing left , yet again! **

**Why had they left? **

**Was it his fault? **

**Why did he keep loosing? **

**What was it that he did to keep these women away? **

"**Why did you leave?" he asked with a vague smile**

**Abby stared at him in disbelieve, guilt washed over her. **

**She did not know what to say. **

**Why had she left him? Would be stupid to tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand she had left him because timming was off, because she was jelous of his wife, because Carter told her he couldn't just be her friend. **

**A 3 folded reason, like her sister used to call it. **

"**Why do women keep leaving me? Am I a bad person? Bad boyfriend?"**

**Relief was over her, it wasn't just her he was thinking of, it wasn't them he had been wondering about. **

**She sat beside him letting a hand run on his leg. **

**Luka closed his eyes to the feeling. A welcome comfort, the warmth of her hands seemed to make him fell safe, turned on by the touch. **

**She was obvious oblivious to the consequences of her touch. **

"**Sam leave?" She asked with a sorry smile across her lips,**

**Luka only nodded and a vague smile crossed his lips. **

"**I thought that after my wife, I would never love again... ... ... I used to believe she was the love of my life, but than I came here and I meet someone, someone who proved to me, Danijella was not the love of my life and the more I tried to fight it, the more I tried to deny how I felt, I just kept proving to myself how much she meant... ... ... ... but than she leaves me and suddenly nothing else seems to make sense."**

**Abby stared at him, what the hell was wrong with the night? **

**She passes her boards, Pratt and Chen get in a car crash, Carter walking around like a ghost and Luka confessing to her his feelings for Sam. Nothing was right, everything twisted around, like some sorth of spell. **

"**Luka, I'm sure Sam is going to end up coming to her senses"She tried, hoping for a smile in his face. **

**And the smile did come, but the words that followed were not expected, planned or even imagined. **

"**I wasn't talking about Sam" **

**His eyes were locked on hers and she could feel a smile cross her lips, all though she had lost sense of reality, all conection with the world around her as his eyes and his smile told her, he had been again, talking about her. **

**Chills ran down her spine. **

**No, she was dreaming, he was probably talking about Carol and how when she left nothing else made sense to him, not even this loss. **

**But why the hell was he smiling like that at her? **

**She allowed a hand to touch his face running down his neck and resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, just like the last time they had made love which memory for some stupid reason kept haunting her. **

**She tried reading his eyes, as she felt his trying to read hers, but he attempted nothing, maybe fear, uncertainty. **

**Luka knew she could sense what he had tried to say, he wanted her to know, but it wasn't time to get things back, he did not want her to think she was only comfort for Sam leaving, he wanted to start things from the begining, make it right this time. **

**He could not risk it for her to leave like she had before, not this time. **

"**Going home?" He asked, his eyes still locked on hers. **

**Abby looked back for one second and turned a new smile "Yeah, I have to be back to join the new interns"**

"**You Passed!"His smile was brighter as if he was proud of her. **

**She nodded never droping the smile. **

"**See, I told you no need to worry. That you would make it." His hand touched her leg and Abby felt her eyes closing to the feeling, but quikly opened again, avoiding the impulse of simply kissing him passionately. **

**The door opened and Abby felt a new relief . **

"**Abby, phone call, a Jessie, says she's Taj's and Flynn's baby-siter, line 4" Chuny sneaked her face in, smiling at the sight of Luka and Abby alone in the room as she closed the door again. **

**Luka looked at her with a puzzled look. **

"**My sister's kids" she stood up**

"**You have a sister?" **

**Abby nodded with a smile. **

**Theyr was so much they did not know about each other yet. **

"**Older sister, Ava. Is married, lives in LA in a dream house with a british musician and surfer. But I don't get it why the baby-sitter would call me."**

**She walked to the phone and picked it up. **

**For some reason she felt the night was still in a spell, and things were not ok in LA. **

**Panic took over a fear she had not known since her father left came back to take her over. **

"**Abby, here"**

**Watching her from the couch, Luka saw the first tears begining to run down her face and felt as worry took him over. **

**He hated when she was sad, devastated by something her family hadn caused. **

**He wondered what the hell had been wrong now. **

"**They're still sleeping? ... ... ... let them sleep, I'll be there as soon as I can and don't say anything untill I get there... ... ... ... ... Thank you Jess"**

**Abby sighed loudly as she hung up. **

**A hand ran through her hair and her back would have touched the wall, but instead a hand held it, a warm comforting hand, pulling her closer to his body. **

**Her head touched his chest and she cried herself out. **

"**They died... ... ... ... My sister and her husband... ... ... My sister died" She was sobbing, trying to let the news sink in, how could this be happening? **

**Ava was the one who should be safe, away from danger from the reality of the painfull world outside her home. **

**It was her who always had hope, who quoted poets and kept going just with that. **

**Luka held her tighter, he knew this so well, the throbing pain, the desire to ignore it all, to pretend it's nothing but a nightmare, something you will wake up from and life will be again as perfect as it always was. **

**The warmth of Luka's body, the feeling of his hands holding her, keeping her in this moment, it made her feel safe, hopefull through the pain. **

**He had always made that, even now, when the pain was more than she could bare, he made her feel safe, like nothing could get to her, hit her, no one could harm her. **

"**I have to get to them... ... ... I have get to my nephews before they wake up" She let her fingers play with the buttons of his coat. **

"**I'll deal with that… ... ... But first I'll get you home"**

"**Luka?"her voice was so weak, so hurt, it felt painfull to hear it. **

**Luka looked down at her, letting his nose sink in her hair, drinking her in. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Does it go away?"**

**Luka smiled knowing exactly what she meant **

"**Eveantually"**

**She did not move. **

**It felt so safe to be here, why face the world now? **


End file.
